vinchaos: Blood and Chocolate
by vvlunardragon
Summary: NOT RELATED TO THE BLOOD AND CHOCOLATE MOVE OR NOVEL! sequel to vinchaos day, once again rated M for sMut with vinchaos! contains s m m  rough sex with chocolate! XD  and bondage!


vv: heehee, second vinchaos fanfic, second lemon~ sequel to vinchaos Day~

Chaos: vv doesn't own us, we're property of Square-Enix, the general idea of what I'm about to do to Vinnie came from one of vv's friends and her own perverse imaginings XD and, as always, Vinnie's ass is MINE!

Vincent: *sigh* If I'm her favorite, why does she keep letting Chaos rape me…?

vv: :3 you love it, I know~

Vincent: I really don't… anyways, story begins

~xXx~

(yesh, you know what that means, this is NOT suitable for 18 and under! Of course, no one's stopping you… just don't say I didn't warn you)

Vincent opened his eyes, to be met by darkness. "Not again," he whispered, recognizing it as his inner mind, where Chaos resided and had lately ruled.

"Talking like that almost makes me think you didn't enjoy last time, Vinnie." The demon in question appeared behind his host and started circling him. "But that can't be, you came as many times as I did," he teased.

Vincent glared at the demon. "Don't be vulgar. Why am I here again?" he demanded.

Chaos stopped his circling to look Vincent in the eye. "Well, I had so much fun last time just doing basic stuff; I thought I'd like to kick it up a notch!" He grinned, exposing his fangs.

Vincent took a step away from the demon. "What are you talking about?"

Chaos smirked and tackled Vincent over until his host's back collided with a solid surface and started ripping at the ex-Turk's cloak.

Vincent tried to push him away, trying to keep from panicking at the thought of being taken by the demon again. "Stop it! Why are you doing this?"

Chaos smirked, licking at his host's freshly exposed chest. "Do I need a reason other than that I want to? Besides, I want to try something new," he stated simply, pushing the scraps of fabric that had once been the ex-Turk's shirt and mantle off of his host's shoulders. He removed Vincent's gauntlet with ease, casting it aside as he pushed the intact sleeves of his host's shirt down to his wrists, then twisting the fabric connecting the sleeves in such a way that his host couldn't remove them completely, limiting his movements.

Vincent glared at the demon. "I'm not interested," he hissed, struggling to throw the demon off of him. Chaos chuckled and nuzzled his host's neck almost affectionately, turning Vincent's stomach.

The demon laughed, his un-gauntleted had undoing the belt buckles on his host's pants. "Trust me, you will be." He undid the button of his host's pants and slowly slid the zipper down, but kept the pants on.

Chaos sat back, straddling Vincent's hips, and looked down at his host. The ex-Turk's torso was covered in scars, a 'Y' shaped one from the experiments done on him, several from bullets, including one that sat almost perfectly in the center of the two branches of the 'Y', most likely the one that had killed him before Chaos had joined him, one above his heart from the Proto-materia being put in, and removed again recently. And dozens more.

It was the most pleasing thing Chas had seen.

Seemingly out of nowhere, he produced a dark brown bottle. Vincent's eyes narrowed. "Where did that come from?" he growled.

Chaos smirked. "You've already forgotten? We're in your head, your psyche, and without the Proto-materia, I'm the one in control. Since I'm in control of your mind, anything that you have seen, visualized, experienced, I can recreate it." He flipped the lid of the bottle.

Vincent squirmed, not understanding completely, but trying to distract the demon long enough that he could wake up. "So you can create anything you want to?"

"No, I'm limited to what you've seen and experienced, otherwise it would be my interpretation of it."

"So what did you make?" Vincent asked, his chest tightening as the demon tipped the bottle over his torso.

Chaos grinned demonically. "Chocolate sauce." He squeezed the bottle, drizzling the contents along the scars that marked his host.

Vincent stared in confusion. "What?"

Chaos chuckled. "You should know, I got the idea from your memories."

"I have not done anything like this!" He shouted at the demon.

"That may be so, but you know about it, and you've fantasized it." He let the dark brown gunk fill Vincent's belly button.

Vincent's face heated at the thought of Chaos going through his mind. Had Chaos gone through all of his daydreams and musings, trying to find new kinks to try?

Chaos capped the bottle and moved his hips down Vincent's legs so his face could be level with his host's chest. His right hand drew patterns over the leather crotch of his host's pants as he licked his host's chest.

Vincent let out a low hiss as the demon started licking his torso, and tried to keep from bucking his hips against the hand over his crotch.

Chaos raised his head to look at his host, licking his lips. "It doesn't taste as good as I thought it would," he nearly pouted.

Vincent growled. "Of course not, your taste buds probably aren't meant to try chocolate," he said, trying to keep his voice from shaking and his breathing under control.

Chaos smirked. "Then you won't mind if I add my own flavoring, right?" Before Vincent could answer, Chaos's gauntleted hand traced thin red lines into his torso. Vincent cried out, more in surprise than pain, the demon was holding himself in check to keep from actually inflicting pain on him. Chaos watched the red flow together with the dark brown, and licked up the combined flavors, moaning at the taste. "Much better," he purred.

Vincent shivered as Chaos's right hand stopped tracing patterns and instead the left hand took its place and cupped his crotch, rubbing back and forth along his member. His hips jerked up once before he could pull himself back under control. Chaos smirked at his host and thrust his tongue into Vincent's naval, where the chocolate sauce and blood were pooled. He thrust his tongue in and out, meticulously reaching every drop of both liquids.

The ex-Turk cried out thrust his hips against the demon's palm, rubbing his stiffening cock against the demon's gauntleted hand. At the same time, Chaos's right hand slid up over his ribs until it found one of his nipples and began to tease it. Vincent threw back his head and moaned out the demon's name.

Chaos looked up at his flushed host. "You seem to be enjoying it now. And to think you put up such a fight earlier," the demon crooned, licking at the edges of his host's belly button between sentences. "Do you like being touched here?" he asked, gently nipping at the skin there while simultaneously squeezing the nipple between his fingers. His only answer was another moan. "This is why I want to play more. I didn't get to play with these last time," he murmured into his host's stomach, placing a kiss over his naval.

Vincent's body was now soaked in blood, sweat, and chocolate sauce. His eyes were glazed in pleasure and his cheeks were flushed. He was panting, and his pants had become almost unbearably tight.

Chaos licked away the last of the chocolate, and used the hooks on his wings to pull his host's pants and boxers down to his knees, freeing his host's growing erection.

Vincent groaned at the loss of friction on his member, then gasped as Chaos's mouth engulfed it. The demon deep throated his host and used his tongue to drive him crazy as he removed Vincent's remaining armor and shoes, and pushed the pants and boxers completely off. He ran his blood-tipped claws across Vincent's cheek, leaving red lines in his wake.

Chaos flipped his host onto his stomach and removed the remains of his host's shirt. He used one hand to bring his host's hands over his head. He produced two lengths of rope in the same manner he had created the chocolate sauce, and tied an end of each piece to Vincent's wrists, then tied the other end of each one around the opposite knee, smirking in satisfaction at the 'X' the ropes made across his back before flipping his host back onto his back.

Vincent looked at the demon in confusion. "What are you-"

"Touch yourself," Chaos ordered. When Vincent's only response was to widen his eyes in shock, the demon rolled his eyes. "There's enough slack in the ropes for you to reach your cock. Touch yourself. Do it. Now."

Vincent hesitated, then, his face heated in embarrassment, he lowered his hands to his hard member. Due to how Chaos had tied the ropes, the act of Vincent lowering his arms drew his legs apart to the sides and up, completely leaving himself open to the demon. He barely noticed the discomfort as he wrapped his hands around his member and pumped himself.

Chaos grinned in satisfaction, and watched Vincent masturbate for several seconds before grabbing his hands and pulling them behind his host's back, pulling his legs as far apart as they could go. He produced a buckle from his host's cloak and used it to tie Vincent's hands together behind his back.

Vincent stared in shock as Chaos pushed the tip of himself against his entrance. "W-wait, I'm not-"

Chaos chuckled, interrupting him. "Don't worry, I have no intentions of taking you dry, that would be uncomfortable for both of us."

_Uncomfortable?_ Vincent thought that had to be the understatement of the millennia. "Then what-" he stopped as Chaos wrapped his gauntleted hand around his enormous shaft, the claw tips only barely meeting as he began to jack himself off without removing himself from his host.

At the same time, he wrapped his right hand around Vincent's arousal and slid it up and down along his heated flesh. Vincent moaned, letting his head fall back. He gasped as the spines of Chaos's wings lowered and rubbed against his nipples, and thrust his member across Chaos's hand, not even noticing as he accidentally took more of Chaos within himself.

Chaos's eyes glowed brighter and he faintly swore, picking up the pace of his hands.

Vincent cried out and released his load across Chaos's hand. He stared into the darkness dazedly as Chaos came, coating his entrance in cum. Chaos pulled out, admiring his handiwork, before lifting his host's rear up and bending him so that he could see his own entrance. Vincent flinched in pain as the ropes rubbed against his skin to compensate for the movement, as well as the pain of the position he was in.

Chaos supported him, keeping him up with his left hand while he inspected his right. It was covered in Vincent's sticky cum, his fingers connected by thin white trails when he drew them apart from each other. He smirked and licked his hand, cleaning himself of it and leaving only his first three fingers untouched. Licking his lips to ensure that he got as much as he could, he let his middle finger and index finger circle Vincent's entrance teasingly. "Watch," he ordered his host as his fingers slipped his already moist entrance.

Vincent cried out at the intrusion, yet still watched Chaos work. The demon was on his knees, holding his host's backside in his left hand, while the first two fingers of his right hand thrust in and out of him, stopping only to curl and scissor occasionally, making Vincent moan. He whimpered as Chaos added a third finger and sped up his movements, striking a spot that made waves of pleasure shoot up his host's spine.

Chaos removed his fingers just as Vincent was on the cusp of coming, earning a groan of frustration. An idea sparked in Chaos's mind, and he set his host down and retrieved the bottle of chocolate. Vincent lifted his head to watch in confusion as Chaos poured out a pool of sauce in his hand, then tossed the bottle aside again. He smirked at Vincent and spread the chocolate sauce over his erection.

Chaos moved up his host's body until his member was level with Vincent's face. "Care for a treat?" he asked teasingly, pressing the tip against Vincent's lips just as a drop fell, running down his host's face.

Vincent opened his mouth and ran his tongue along the under-side of Chaos's shaft, making the demon moan. Vincent started to clean all of the chocolate off the demon's erection, when Chaos started thrusting into his mouth. He picked up a reckless pace, causing chocolate, spittle, and pre-cum to run down Vincent's face, until he exploded in his host's mouth, spraying his cum down his host's throat. Vincent barely had time to swallow to keep from suffocating before Chaos reached back and pumped his host's cock, making him scream in pleasurable release.

Chaos returned to his place between Vincent's thighs, and lifted his butt again so Vincent could watch. The demon stared at the ex-Turks glazed eyes and the various liquids splattered across his face. Chaos stood, lifting and bending Vincent so he could see the demon's erection at his entrance. Chaos waited until Vincent's gaze was on the demon's member before slowly pushing himself in.

Vincent cried out as the demon filled him agonizingly slowly. He squirmed, trying to do something, _anything_ to make the demon move faster.

Chaos stilled as soon as Vincent started moving. Vincent moaned, realizing that Chaos wouldn't move unless he stopped, and forced himself to still. Almost immediately, Chaos resumed his snail-like pace into his host. Vincent watched in fascination as the demon seemed to never-endingly fill him to the point of tearing.

But it did stop. Chaos looked on the verge of pouting once he was completely inside Vincent, his balls pressed against Vincent's backside. He pulled out just as slowly as he went in, coming out almost completely before pushing back in, refusing to move any faster.

Vincent groaned, bucking his hips. "P-please, Chaos… - ah… - I feel like I'm going – ah! – crazy… just stop – nh! – teasing me…!" he gasped.

Chaos smirked. "You want me to fuck you into sweet oblivion?"

Vincent shuddered, grinding his rear against the demon's dick. "Y-yes!"

Chaos grinned at the response and picked up a wild pace. Vincent moaned, watching the entire time as Chaos thrust in and out of him. He was so caught up in the pleasure the demon was giving him that he didn't even notice the blood leaking out of his entrance as Chaos pounded into him with more force than most humans would be able to endure.

Vincent screamed out his release, his seed coating his chest and running down his neck and shoulders. His body went slack, exhausted from the demon's treatment. Chaos continued to pound into him, his claws drawing blood on Vincent's hips, until he buried himself as deeply as he could in his host and roared in his own release.

Chaos collapsed on his host, letting the ex-Turk's body fall back down. He licked one of his host's nipples as his claws severed the ropes binding them, revealing the angry red rope-burns and the occasional areas where the ropes had drawn blood from Vincent's struggling. He licked Vincent's wounds, reveling in the taste of his blood as the flesh grew back over the broken skin.

Vincent looked at the demon, trying to stay conscious a bit longer. "Why do you keep doing this?"

Chaos glanced at his host before nuzzling the hollow of his throat, refusing to answer. He didn't want to lie to his host, nor did he want to tell him the truth. The truth that he enjoyed his host's company, and that he loved the closeness he felt to the ex-Turk during the times he had taken him. The look on his host's face when he came, the fact that he never tried to hurt the demon when he tried to refuse him, and so much more… If Chaos were one to believe in love, he would say it was what he felt for the ex-Turk.

But he didn't, and he sure as hell wasn't going to say something so ridiculous to his host. He bit his host's neck barely hard enough to draw blood, marking the ex-Turk as HIS. He wrapped his arms around the gunslinger and rolled onto his side, extending a wing over him as darkness descended on the pair.

Vincent opened his eye, finding himself in the cabin room of the airship again. He sighed, knowing that it hadn't been a dream judging by how stiff and sore his muscles were, and by the jolts of pain that coursed through him as he moved. He waited for his body to heal itself, grateful for the fact that his clothing didn't expose nearly any skin. It would be a pain to explain to everyone why he was covered in wounds that only came from kinky sex.

~~xXx~

vv: well? Was it better, Vinnie?

Vincent: … still too rapey…

Chaos: SHE MADE ME SENSITIVE! *sobs in corner*

vv: *sweat drop* I can't please both of you! I just tried to find a middle ground!

Chaos: *rape face* I bet you could please both of us if you tried~

Vincent: *whacks Chaos over the head* bad demon, no raping the authoress.

vv: yeah, you're only allowed to do that to Vince!

Vincent: what?

Chaos: YAY! *drags Vincent into a room* *muffled screams ensue*

vv: :D anyways, hope you enjoyed! Please comment, if I get no comments, then I won't write a third to the vinchaos lemonness!

Vincent: *comes out covered in bite and claw marks with his clothes torn* I hate you…

Chaos: *comes out looking immaculate while grinning evilly* if you don't do as she says, I'll stop raping Vinnie and start raping YOU!

Vincent: =_=


End file.
